1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an infrared detector, and in particular to such a detector having a plurality of radiation-sensitive elements followed by an evaluation circuit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Infrared detectors are used for identifying sources of infrared radiation for controlling various types of systems, for example, for identifying people to automatically open a door. Conventional infrared detectors do not have the capability of directional interpretation, with the result that every radiation source in the field of view of the detector triggers a control event, for example, every passing person triggers the opening of a door. It is a problem in the art, therefore, to provide an infrared detector having the capability of detecting or identifying the direction of movement of the radiation source, so that control events are triggered only given defined directions of movement.